General Tullius
General Tullius is an imperial general and leader of the Imperial Legion in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is generally a caring, noble caused man, but can be strict and authoritative at times. Many question if he cares for Skyrim, as he doesn't understand the Nords or the bitterness of Skyrim, but he respects all. He and the Legion are constantly at conflict with the Stormcloaks. He is also often in a self conflict about if he should put his heart or his duty first. Personality General Tulles is a brave, caring leader, whom is loyal to the Emperor of Tamriel. In contrast to his rival Ulfric Stormcloak, he shows respect to most individuals, not matter their race. Despite having made an agreement with the Thalmor under the White-Gold Concordat, he strongly despises the power hungry group, and expresses skepticism against the treaty, a trait he ironically shares in common with Ulfric. Role In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, General Tullius is encountered at the beginning, having captured Ulfric, several of his supporters, and even the Dovahkiin, taking them to Helgen where they will be executed. However, just when the Dragonborn is about to meet their untimely end, a black dragon unexpectedly attacks and destroys the village. Many individuals lost their lives, however, Tullius, Ulfric, and the Dragonborn escape alive. The Dragonborn can then travel to Solitude, where Tullius, his right-hand man Legate Rikke, and the Imperial Legion are headquartered. There, the Dragonborn can request joining the Legion, but will be task to clear out a fort full of bandits before they are sworn in, once completed, Tullius has them take the oath and he/she is officially sworn into the Legion. Tullius then tasks the Dragonborn, Rikke, and his men to travel to a nordic crypt called Korvanjund in order to obtain the Jagged Crown before the Stormcloaks do. Their suspicions are confirmed when they engage in a fierce battle with the rebels at the entrance of the crypt. The Legion successfully obtains the crown and then begin their assault on liberating Skyrim of the Stormcloak rebels when they threaten to invade Whiterun. Tullius and the Legion immediately respond and head to the city and successfully fend off the Stormcloaks, however, Ulfric refuses to give up and the civil continues to rage on. After the battle, Tullius tasks the dragon born to lead his men into liberating the rest of the holds controlled by the Stormcloaks by means of attacking Stormcloak forts, or persuading rebel supporters. Finally, when they finally reach the city of Windhelm, he and the Dragonborn storm the city and make their way towards the Palace of the Kings, despite the rebels persistent defenses that hinder them along the way. Once inside the Palace, Tullius and the Dragonborn confront Ulfric, only to be interrupted by his second-in-command Galmar Stone-Fist. They swiftly kill him and incapacitate Ulfric, to which the Jarl states his last request before Tullius or the Dragonborn kill him. Afterwards, Tullius and the Dragonborn head outside the palace and announce to the rest of the Legion of Ulfric's demise and the victory against the Stormcloaks, to which all the soldier cheer on. Afterwards, he states to Legate Rikke and the Dragonborn that he hates giving speeches, but Rikke (and the Dragonborn to a degree) commend him for it. The Dragonborn can then ask him what he will do now that the civil war is over, to which he'll reply stating he will not return to Cyrodill any time soon, as he is now starting to get use to his new home. Alternatively, the Dragonborn can side with the Stormcloaks and ultimately cause him to meet his demise instead. Navigation Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Elderly Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:War Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal